PREVIOUSLY the inventors created an apparatus for a child who bed wets while sleeping only. The main function of this apparatus is for urine detection only on both sides of the pad. As well as creating an alarm to notify wetness detection.
Previously invented pads focused only on urine of children and/or adults who wet their beds on a constant basis. They included electrical circuits with an alarm which activate the alarm to detect small amount of urine. The alarm will then de-activate within a few minutes if it's below a certain amount of urine. The patent is specific for children who urinate in bed. The apparatus has to be at a certain amount of urine to prompt the alarm to go off.
Originally the patent is designed to treat children for bed wetting issues. The pad comes with a loud alarm and bright light for notification. The first alarm is loud which includes a spotlight. The second alarm will awaken the caregiver or nurse monitoring the specific pad. There is a 20 minute delay to notify caregiver that the alarm for bed wetting has gone off. This particular design will provide a count of the number of bed wetting occurrences that night.
The main programming system of one pad is an electronic 12 stepper relay. Programming this invention can be set off by a large alarm or 20 minute delay alarm. The alarm has options for reinforcement and non-reinforcement trials.
However, the lighting on the invention has a service light which can be turn off until reactivated. The purpose of the light on the pad is to remind the caregiver to reactivate the alarm. The light will let you know that urine on the pad has been detected even when the alarm is deactivated.
The main source for the inventions is urine detection and there is no other detection for moisture whether water and/or any moisture substances. The pad only provides detection for a small amount of space. The invention notification is limited to alarms for the child and for the caregiver.
The apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,140 to Finley, 1974 May 7, had limited options regarding moisture detection. Originally the apparatus treat patients who had problems bedwetting only. In the summary of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,140, primary objective is to provide an apparatus which will treat children for bedwetting. The problem had been partially solved by the implementation of this pad, but this still has not solved the detection of other types of moisture issues. This pad does not allow people of all ages, animals, equipment and objects that release moisture or any liquid substance, which may need assistance in detecting other moisture substances. As well as notify of the detection with wireless technology capabilities.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,140 failed to solve the problem for other moisture detection and a solution is very well needed. This inventor did not think about, animals, infants, adults, equipment, elderly or anyone who is bedridden and/or unable to walk or talk that may need detection for mucus, blood, vomit or any moisture that may or may not be hazardous and/or harmful to the person or animals on the pad. Also the inventor did not think whether a piece of equipment or object that may leak which can cause huge liquid damage.
Performance of the apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,140 operates by battery. An apparatus with more detection options need to operate with battery and electric socket options. This U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,140 had a limited number of options with a transistor located in the bedroom of the parent. The inventor didn't consider a solution for other persons who may need to be notified of other types of moisture than urine to be detection using the pad. A solution is needed for these types of situations.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,140 only use three types of notification for urine bedwetting, which are loud bell; a “blue” spotlight and an alarm to awaken patient's caregiver. Finally, Finley did not consider all types of reasons why other people may need notification for other types of moisture other than urine. As well as provide notification for people who are not just caretakers, patients or children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,449 to Regal, 1979 Aug. 7, disclosed another type of pad only could be used for a child who bed wets while asleep with urine detection only. Regal did not consider moisture detection for other types of moisture as well as person of all ages, animals, equipment and other objects who are not specifically asleep and need close monitoring. This is not effective in helping to detect other moisture incidents that may occur outside of bedwetting incidents.
The pad in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,449 disclosed an aversive stimulus notification to a child depending on a certain amount of urine exposed. This pad does not effectively detect if the moisture is not urine and some other type of moisture.
Regal pad does not allow persons of all ages, animals, equipment and other objects and moistures of any type to be properly detected. The pad only could be used for detection by placing the pad beneath a bed sheet.